Treat her right
by astateofgrace
Summary: "Apparently I forgot our 6-month anniversary yesterday. How was I supposed to remember that when the new Batman movie was coming out on exactly the same day!" Follow up for 'Young love'. Niff/Sebtana/Klaine Future!Fic


**A/N: so ****TwinkSnixx ****asked for an update so here it is! I strongly recommend that if you haven't read the first part to the story you read it, otherwise this won't make a whole lot of sense. It's called 'Young love'. Look it up I wrote this part very quickly so it isn't as good as the first one I don't think, but I'll let you be the judge of that! This is 2 years later, so they're all at school and Roman has gotten rid of his baby voice!**

"Being in love is the hardest thing ever." Connor sighed, defeated as he trudged in through the front door of the Sterling-Duval household.

"What's this, mate?" Nick asked his son as he walked up to greet him and grab his school bag.

"Annie wants a divorce." The now 7-year old boy replied sadly as he plonked himself on one of the chairs in the kitchen and started eating from the plate of toast in front of Jeff.

"Dude! They're mine, paws off!" Jeff, not having heard the previous conversation or his son's mournful tone, looked up from the paper he was reading to see Connor eating his peanut butter toast.

"Jeffrey, now is not the time." Nick raised his eyebrows and gestured at their son.

"She's going to get Stana to un-marry us tomorrow at lunchtime." Connor sighed and dramatically dropped his head on his upturned hand.

"Geez, I'm so sorry, mate. What'd you do to deserve a divorce?" Jeff apologised as he realised what was Connor was upset about.

"Apparently I forgot our 6-month anniversary yesterday. How was I supposed to remember that when the new Batman movie was coming out on _exactly _the same day?"

Nick very hard to hold back his laughter at his son's reasoning, while Jeff, the other Batman enthusiast in the family, nodded sympathetically, completely understanding the predicament.

"What am I supposed to do?" Connor mumbled, drawing illegible pictures on the kitchen bench with his finger. "I _love_ Annie." He added quietly.

"Right," Nick started, slamming his hand palm-down on the table. "Do you _really _love Annie?"

"Yes…" Connor looked up slowly, not sure where his Daddy was going with this.

"And you're prepared to fight for her?" Jeff grinned, realizing what his husband was getting to. Nick chuckled back. Connor looked towards Jeff this time.

"Yeah. Totally. She's like maybe as awesome as Tim Tams. And I _love _Tim Tams."

Nick and Jeff laughed at their son's comparison.

"Okay. I have a plan. Connor, mate, you need to give Roman a call."

(Treat her Right)

"Ro, you can go get Annie now."

Connor sucked in a deep breath and stood up straight. He could totally do this. He and his Dads had stayed up _past _9 last night in order to prepare for all situations. There was no way he could go wrong. And, as his Dad had pointed out last night, if all else failed, the Connor Sterling-Duval pout always worked. Before he had time for much more thought, Roman Hummel-Anderson scampered back into the school music room with a hesitant Annie Smythe in tow. Following her, as usual, Stana Hart, Evelyn Hummel- Anderson and Stela Hudson whispered loudly between themselves.

(Treat her right)

Meanwhile, outside, Nick and Jeff peered into the music room window trying to get a good view of Connor and Annie. Yes, they realised that it didn't look good from an outsider's perspective; two strange men looking into a school room, but there was no way they were missing their son's apology even if that meant skipping work for it.

"Anything happened yet?" a smooth adult voice interrupted them and they turned to see Sebastian and Santana Smythe approaching them, Sebastian's hand on the Latina's back guiding her towards Nick and Jeff.

"Not yet. They just got there."

"Thank God we didn't miss it." Sebastian said before peering into the window as well.

"What's this, Smythe? Changed your mind about Connor and Annie?" Jeff taunted. Sebastian was quite vocal about his opposition of Annie's and Connor's 'marriage' at the start, but it now seemed that he was warming to it.

"Shut up, Duval. I just don't want to see Annie sad. She was so pissed at Connor when she came home yesterday. You need to teach your son that my daughter is more important than a stupid movie." Sebastian explained.

"Dude, it's _Batman. _Nothing can beat that." Jeff started, before getting whacked in the head by Santana.

"Zip it, blondie. Something's happening."

The adults all turned to watch the kids as music started blaring through the speakers in the music room. Nick moved to get a better view of Connor before Santana scowled at him.

"Now I can't see, Pinocchio."

"Well, I want to be able to see too, Santana!"

"Here, Satan." Sebastian quickly solved this petty almost-argument by crouching down so she could get on his back, giving her a great view of the inside of the music room. The adults quieted as they tuned in to the music, before Sebastian burst out laughing.

"Seriously, guys? This song? We have to film this." he chuckled along with Santana who pulled her phone out of her bag. Nick raised his eyebrows and Jeff had to giggle as they realised that they had prepared everything except the song Connor would sing. The 6-year old had said he would choose the song. In hindsight, maybe they should have offered an opinion on song choice.

(Treat her right)

"Annie, you're the bestest thing that ever happened to me so we can't get divorced. My Dads always say that singing fixes everything so I have an extra special song for you." Handing her a bunch of flowers that Nick had picked out, Connor recited his speech quickly and then gestured to Roman to press the 'play' button on the laptop that Nick and Jeff lent him for the day. After pressing multiple keys and the touchpad, Roman looked back at Connor desperately.

"It won't work, Connor!" Roman cried exasperatedly. Connor rolled his eyes and looked from Annie to Roman and back to Annie before scowling and pushing Roman aside.

"What did you _do, _Ro? Now it won't work!" Connor groaned as he pressed more keys before the music suddenly started to blast loudly from the speakers.

"Got it!" he cried proudly and ran back to stand in front of Annie, who had her arms crossed over her chest indignantly. He burst into song just like his Dads had done many times before.

_I wanna tell you a story every man outta know  
If you want a little lovin' you gotta start real slow  
She gonna love you tonight if you just treat her right_

Connor did some air guitar, jumping about on the spot before moving closer to Annie, who had one eyebrow raised in a very Sebastian look.

_Oh, squeeze her real gentle, you gotta make her feel good_  
_Tell her that you love her like you know you should_  
_She gonna love you tonight if you just treat her right_

_If you practice my method just as hard as you can_  
_You gonna get a reputation as a lovin' man_  
_Yeah, you'll be glad every night that you treated her right_

Connor offered out his hand as he sung, trying on his best pleading look, which obviously worked as Annie tentatively held out her hand. He clumsily twirled her around with a grin as a number of onlookers, some known, some not so known cheered.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Gotta squeeze her real gentle, you gotta make her feel good_  
_And tell her that you love her like you know you should_  
_She gonna love you all night if you just treat her right_

_If you practice my method just as hard as you can_  
_You gonna get a reputation as a lovin' man_  
_Yeah, you'll be glad every night that you treated her right_

_Hey_

_If you practice my method just as hard as you can_  
_You gonna get a reputation as a lovin' man_  
_Then you'll be glad every night that you treated her right_

_Hey_

With the final shout of 'hey' Connor took a run up towards Annie and slid up towards her on his knees. Annie, wearing an unrecognizable look on her face, offered a hand to Connor, helping him up. She let him go, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder before clearing her throat.

"I suppose I could tell Stana she doesn't have to un-marry us. But I want an extra big anniversary present to make up for it."

A huge grin spread across Connor's face and Roman started clapping excitedly as Annie opened her arms for a hug.

(Treat her right)

"Awwwww." Jeff tilted his head to the side as he watched Annie and Connor hug.

"Thank God. And Annie demanded a gift as well. She learned from the best, I suppose." Santana said airily, holding her hand to her chest.

"Quick! They're leaving! We have to go!" Nick looked through the window and pushed Jeff and the Smythe's in the direction of the carpark.

(Treat her right)

An hour later after a trip for coffee, the Smythe's and Sterling-Duval's leant against the school gates waiting for Annie and Connor to be released from school.

"Hey, guys. How'd the pleading go?" Blaine approached them with Kurt, who was swiping at an invisible piece of lint on his new jacket.

"Please tell me it wasn't like Blaine's GAP attack." Kurt said, Blaine flushing slightly as they all remembered one of Blaine's most humiliating moments.

"Good. We got it on film." Jeff grinned mischievously.

"He sung to her. Surprisingly good pitch, I must say. Though the wrong song." Sebastian noted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"_Suprisingly?" _Nick asked incredulously.

"He is Niff's son I guess. He would have to have a good voice." Kurt thought, looking upwards.

"Daddy! Mamá!"

The group of adults turned to see Connor and Annie approaching hand-in-hand. Annie's bunch of flowers stuck out of her backpack and she let go of Connor to run to her parents. Sebastian swiftly scooped her up and settled her on his hip. Connor approached his Dads with a humungous grin on his face.

"So?" Nick asked as if they all didn't know the answer.

"We're not getting a divorce! You're right, singing fixes everything." He giggled as he hugged both his Dads. Jeff gave him an enthusiastic high-five.

"Now there's a future Warbler if ever I saw one." Kurt said quietly to Blaine who nodded in agreement before turning to see their twins approaching. Kurt took Roman's hand and Blaine swept up Evie who waved happily at Connor and Annie.

"Bye bye, Connie!" the Hummel-Anderson twins waved goodbye to Connor and Annie as their Dads led them away.

"You guys have a couple name?" Santana turned to Annie, eyebrows raised.

"It's finally official! No relationship is official until you have a couple name!" Jeff grinned.

"How was your day, mon ange?" Sebastian questioned, the French endearment rolling off his tongue easily.

"Good. Me and Connor are married again."

"Connor and I." Santana corrected, fixing her shirt that had ridden up her chest.

"I said he could only forget about an anniversary if I forgot the same thing because of a new Justin Bieber CD." She said proudly.

"Good girl." Sebastian grinned.

"Let's go home, dude." Jeff grabbed Connor's hand, Nick taking Connor's other hand and started to lead him to the car.

"Wait! Let me down, Daddy." Annie squirmed to get free of her father's grasp and raced over to Connor, quickly placing a peck on his cheek before racing back to Santana and Sebastian. Nick and Jeff looked at each other over Connor's head pointedly before grinning. As they walked back to the car, Jeff started whistling 'Treat her right', earning strange looks from Connor.

"Why are you whistling that song, Dad?"

"No, reason, dude. Good song." Jeff smirked. Nick sniggered before unlocking the car. That video was _so _getting a viewing at Connor's 21st.

**I couldn't resist having Niff and Sebtana watching the apology! The mental image of Niff and Sebtana trying to peek through a window at a group of kids just cracks me up. I know, I'm weird **

**I understand that "Treat her right" by George Thorogood isn't the best song for wooing your wife, but, guys, this is a 7-year old we're talking about! I thought about doing some more serious stuff, like Michael Buble or something but I think that Connor would totally sing a song just cos he loved it, and not because the song needed to fit the moment well if you get what I mean. **

**I don't know if it's the same in every country, but in Australia, when you turn 21, your parents pull out all the embarrassing stories of things you've done. And for those who don't know what Tim Tams are, I feel SO sorry for you. They are an Australian chocolate biscuit and you would die for them if you knew how good they are. Which obviously means Connor thinks Annie is pretty damn amazing I am aware that being American, the Sterling-Duval family wouldn't realistically know what Tim Tams were, but we can always imagine that they holiday in Oz, can't we?**


End file.
